


Lovers Lament

by Hartmannclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Despair, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Kleenex, Post-Battle, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartmannclan/pseuds/Hartmannclan
Summary: Based on Twitter prompt by Aleksandra: 🥀"This is the day of their wedding. It is supposed to be full of flowers, smiles, dancing, and laughter.But everyone believes he died on his last patrol. She thinks about the deep cold waters of the lake by which he said he loved her..."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	Lovers Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoughtsInMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsInMyMind/gifts).



> Based on a Twitter prompt I couldn't pass up; it haunted me. Link to original post in fic. 
> 
> P.S. Grab kleenex 😭🥀❤️

[Original prompt and Moodboard](https://twitter.com/dyadskyberheart/status/1288020613488160768)

_How do you go on after your heart stops beating,_ she thought. He'd taken it with him truly when he left this world for the next. She's only a walking shade. Time can hold nothing for her now. Nothing to tempt her to despair or rejoice. Nothing left to hope, or cause her legs to tremble beneath her. She's faced her greatest fear, his death in battle. 

Her dress snagged as it trailed behind her on the ground; the pearl ivory fabric covered in grass stains and dirt instead of rose petals and rice. Clutched in her hand as she walked through the silent woods, is the crumpled missive that heralded the news of his death to her this morning. This day that should have been the happiest of her life. She'd been surrounded by giggling maids who'd delicately woven forget-me-nots in her hair, and gently settled her wedding gown upon her slender frame. It had been stitched with such hope.

She remembered admiring how the dust motes danced upon the shafts of sunlight that came through the stained glass into her dressing room. It had felt like a heavenly blessing upon her wedding day. _Oh wicked sun, that it could bear to shine this day!_

She had run, heedlessly, away from the castle, tearing past the crowds that had begun to gather to witness their union. She could still hear his mother's sobs echoing off the stone walls, magnified by the tall ceiling; rattling the rafters. Her hearts' cry had been no less piercing, though it had yet to leave her body. Her voice, a prisoner to her heartache. 

She stumbled to her knees, tripping over an outstretched tree root. How she ached to feel his arms wrapped around her, pinning her to his chest. Safe, cherished, home. The beat of his heart against her cheek...her favorite melody. He would have been her refuge in this storm, but it was too late. Fate had cruelly ripped him from her. 

In the distance she spied the glimmer of sunlight off water. Lovers Mirror, the lake where they first met on that sultry summer day. She had snuck away from her governess to wade in the cool water of the lake. He had simply walked out, away from his duties, to rest beside the lake in a search for solitude. He'd observed _her_ instead. He'd told her of how he watched her wading in the shallows of the lake, delighted at the sight of silver fish and skipping stones across the pond. Her clear laughter had echoed off the rocks like bells. 

They had almost missed meeting each other that day. It took him so long to work up the courage to speak to her, that she had already begun to walk home when he approached her. She had startled at first, but he had persisted in conversation and walked her back home.

She had scoffed when he told her it was love at first sight; that only happened in fairy stories. And yet, summer dreams had turned to reality by the time the first autumn leaves began to fall off the trees. He had proposed there, beneath the tree where he had carved their initials in the tree. He pledged his undying love and protection in return for her hand in marriage. Their first kiss, as gentle as the coo of a dove. Tonight had held the promise of becoming one at long last. Now was she to be forever haunted by touches not shared and longings left unfulfilled? 

Finally alone, unable to carry herself one step farther, her heart found its voice as she huddled in a ball beneath the listening trees. Her grief poured out in tears, a testament of their love. Here she could wail and keen, for the trees would hold her secrets. 

  
✨

But Fate had not yet finished weaving the design of their love story...

✨

While Rachael wept beneath the tree, her lover had returned to his duchy, the hard-fought skirmish won. It was for her that he strove to maintain his kingdom in peace and security. His north star and guiding light...his Rey of light. Her friendship and love had breathed new life into him. His beloved, who had known so little of love and tranquility under her Grandfather’s care. He vowed that she would never have to live in fear again. When word came that her relative sought to kill her rather see them wed, he’d gathered his most trusted men and set an ambush for the traitorous wretch. 

The night before had found him concealed in an elm tree. Boredom, his only companion in the silence that was necessary for success. Unable to sleep, his thoughts had swiftly flown to his dear one. They’d gone on a picnic just yesterday, only a few servants as chaperones; practically alone. He recalled the way her long hair shone in the sunlight, highlighting it’s toffee color. She’d even let him take the liberty of removing it from it’s confines and running his hands through its silken strands while she read aloud. He carried a lock of it with him, in a locket around his neck.

It was this precious memory that had held him together as the battle raged around him. Her smile had given him the strength to climb out of the shaft he’d been thrown down by an enemy. It was during this time that he’d been feared lost that the fateful missive had been sent. He hoped they’d be able to arrive home swiftly, to beat the messenger home. 

Still, he was glad for she was free now. Her grandfather would trouble her no longer in this world. He was clothed in ashes, coated in sweat, yet crowned with victory. His once handsome armor dented with use and a spirit ready to see that goodness still existed somewhere on the earth. 

To his dismay, instead of a triumphant return on his wedding day, they were met with startled faces of disbelief and shock. Some even fainted outright. His parents, while overjoyed at his return, shared the story of his beloved's flight at the news. His face became ashen, and his sword clattered to the floor. 

"Where is she?!" he whispered, and then turned to shout at the dumbfounded nobles. "Where did she go?"

"We don't know, Sire," someone answered from the crowd.

"I saw her run beyond the great gates, my Liege! Headed into the woods, it seemed," another cried from the balcony.

Lord Benjamin stood still as if carved of marble and then sprinted into action. "I know where she is. Have courage, my love!" he whispered to the wind.

He rode, straight as an arrow, into the forest and under the huddled branches seeking that which was lost. It is the sound of her weeping that guided him. It danced upon the wind for a time, but the silence that followed was worse. _Is she...had she, as Ophelia, left this world?_ Another mile more and then she was before him, still living. She had only fallen into a fitful slumber; exhausted by the weight of her sorrow.

He dismounted his horse quietly to sit down beside her. He gathered her gently into his arms, as if she were but a newborn fawn. She did not wake so he softly ran the back of his hand against the apple of her cheek. 

"Wake up, my darling. Wake up, my dearest Rey. I'm here now." 

She whimpered in her sleep, "Ben, Ben... why did you leave me?" her words rending his heart to ribbons.

He placed a kiss upon her lips, "I'm right here, my darling. It was all a bad dream. I'm safe now."

Hazel eyes widen as she awakens with a gasp, "Are you an angel, or a demon sent to torment me?" 

"Does _this_ feel like a dream?" and he poured his love for her into a kiss that seared her doubting soul. 

When he finally drew back, she threw her arms about his neck and wept anew. This time, tears of joy. He whispered words of love and affection into her ear, as he explained the false report. Many caresses pass between them as she sought comfort in his embrace; to assure herself that he was unharmed. Gently, he pulled away, "Shall we go home now my love?"

"I'm already there," was her reply. "Wherever you go, I go. For your arms shall always be my home, Benjamin. 

And so it was to the end of their days...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed this! I'm gifting it to my friend who encourages me to spread my angst fairy wings 🧚🏻♀️! Thank you 😘


End file.
